


Abbacchio’s Bizarre Inquisition??

by TrishJonathanCole



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: I’m kinda stuck between making him Asexual but romantic or Pansexual and aromantic, Leone is so DONE, Multi, he be like, kinda wanna ship him with the iron bull, or Dorian.idk lemme know what y’all think, “I miss my boys and Bruno”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishJonathanCole/pseuds/TrishJonathanCole
Summary: I want to write Abbacchio waking up in Thedas as the inquisitor but I ain’t got the brain cells to write it....but I can’t get it out of my head so I’m gonna write so ideas I have.Also SPOILERSS for dragon age and jjba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Abbacchio’s Bizarre Inquisition??

So like, after Abbachio dies at the hands (or rather arm) of Diavolo he wakes up in this really weird green place and gets chased by giant ass spiders (god now THAT sounds like a trip. He’s probably thinking that he’s in Hell. Which, uhh the fade really do be scary as hell so I can’t blame him)

He hears a woman’s voice, he opens this big ass door like, “What the Fuck is Going On???” And finds a gremlin trying to sacrifice an old woman in what looks like a cult ritual, then promptly wipes out moody blues and is low key thankful nobody sees it .

Then, next thing we know, he’s being yelled at, is in CHAINS and is manhandled by Cassandra. She asks (demands) him to tell her about the divine and the hole in the sky and he tells her to fuck off cuz he ain’t know either (like the inquisitor-he can’t remember) and the last thing he remembers is dying on the beach. 

(ALSO HES GOT A GREEN GLOWING HOLE IN HIS LEFT HAND WTFFF and DEMONSSS???)

My mans Abbacchio is stressed as hell, he’s extremely broody and bitches to Cassandra and Varric (tho Varric kinda reminds him of mista and he doesn’t know how to deal that)  
He’s never seen an elf or a dwarf before but doesn’t give himself time to Process(TM) until later. Tho, I feel like he’ll confess to the party, that he’s not from Thedas and since Solas answers most of his questions, he’ll constantly (gruffly, bluntly) ask him things. I also feel like he keeps an eye on solas because the detective in him notices that he’s hiding something but he don’t know what...

Varric still gives him a nickname and wouldn’t it be funny if the nickname turns out to be Moody Or something lol

And since nobody seems to see Moody Blues, he tries to use it in secret, but mainly relies on the hand to hand combat from his time at the Police academy (authors note: ACAB) 

He’s fighting demons and on the outside his face is fierce and calm but on the inside he’s like AAAAAAAA 

Fast forward to haven, he wakes up in the hut and subsequently scaries the shit out of that poor elven girl—

**Author's Note:**

> **alright imma stop for now but I really LOVE this idea so much !! I’d be happy if somebody wrote this for me (you what they say, if you want something written or drawn and you can’t find it, do it yourself)god knows I want to. I might but it depends. I’ll keep adding my ideas and comment below what you think?  
> Thanks,  
> TJC.


End file.
